


Salvation and Salivation

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D/s, M/M, Size Kink, Tears, Verbal Humiliation, slightly sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has always fancied himself god’s gift to humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation and Salivation

Kyungsoo’s dick twitches as the vertical line of pre-cum and saliva smeared along Chanyeol’s forehead captures the light. He’d never admit it, but Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol looks perfect like this. Hands and spread knees planted on the ground, eyes filled with reverence, bottom lip trembling in desire. Kyungsoo watches that face, smirking as he drags the tip of his cock horizontally along the planes of his forehead and over the previously made line, completing his symbolic gesture. Chanyeol’s been so good this week; he’s earned the right to be blessed with Kyungsoo’s dick.

 

Kyungsoo has always fancied himself god’s gift to humanity. Bestowed with the voice of a siren, features that are classically handsome, and unyielding social graces, it doesn’t even matter that he's a little short. In fact, he finds that his short stature adds to his appeal. His dick to height proportion is absolutely unreal. 

As a result, Kyungsoo firmly believes he deserves to have the world at his feet. He never feels more certain of his god given right than when he’s gazing into the awe filled brown of Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Breaking eye contact, he grabs the other man’s chin, squeezing slightly and tilting it to admire his abused lips. Chanyeol’s always such a fucking trooper when it comes to sucking him off. His lips will strain almost to their limits around the girth, gags leaking out as his throat attempts to expel the foreign object trying to cram down his throat. Kyungsoo sometimes tries to be careful, but with a dick as long and thick as his, it doesn’t take much to get Chanyeol gagging. 

Kyungsoo especially loves periodically pulling out of that pretty mouth to rub along the milky softness of Chanyeol’s cheeks. It’s even better on days when Kyungsoo intentionally makes the other man choke on his dick. Almost nothing compares to the thrill of wiping silent tears away with his dick. Really, the only thing Kyungsoo loves more than coating his cock in saline and saliva is burying himself deep inside Chanyeol. 

Giving one last squeeze to Chanyeol’s jaw, he releases it and moves behind his body. He takes a moment to admire the stark contrast of the black plug against the pale of Chanyeol’s skin. He bends slightly to gently work it free. “You’re such a slut. All prepped and ready for my dick.”

“I have to be. Your huge dick won’t fit in me otherwise.” It’s a good response. Chanyeol’s getting better at this.

“True.” Kyungsoo acknowledges, a finger dragging through the lube along the edges of Chanyeol’s hole. He briefly straightens a bit and rolls his shoulders before crouching down and pressing his cock against the slightly gaping hole. He begins easing in as slowly as possible, wanting to drag his filling of Chanyeol out for as long as possible. 

Chanyeol’s breath quickens and harsh pants spill through the room as time seems to come to a standstill. His arms give out and he slumps against the floor, forehead pressed into the cool wood, fists clenched. Pain flares out in tendrils through his body, reaching the tips of his fingers. It never matters how well he preps himself beforehand, Kyungsoo’s dick is just too fucking big. Each time feels like the first time all over again.

“Fuck, I can’t believe I fit in your tight ass” Kyungsoo grunts out once he’s finally all in. “The way your ass is gripping my dick is incredible.” He may bask in gliding his dick along soft skin and downy hair, but the feeling of the tight hole clamping in protest around his length is exquisite.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol gasps, lifting himself back up onto his arms. “I’m taking it.” 

Kyungsoo barely gives him any time to collect himself before he begins steadily dragging his dick in and out. Each pull and push has Chanyeol’s fingers scrambling for purchase along the planks of hardwood as Kyungsoo slams in hard. His fat dick and artless thrusts never hit the same angle twice and Chanyeol’s nerves are on fire. Every smack of hips against ass has his knees inching painfully forward, centimeter by centimeter. They’re going to be absolutely rubbed raw and protesting tomorrow. 

Spikes of pleasure shoot through his body as he finally adjusts. Kyungsoo’s dick is still too large and every thrust is still slightly painful, but the pain is manageable and only adds to his building pleasure. This is what Chanyeol lives for: the feeling of Kyungsoo’s big fat dick caressing his insides. 

He’s really getting into it, Kyungsoo’s dick really reaching deeply and hitting all the right spots. He’s still trying to mindlessly push back on that length, hips moving into nothing but air, when Kyungsoo pulls out. He shudders and his hole gapes with the sudden loss of girth as chanyeol’s movements grind to a halt. Kyungsoo’s dick lands hot and heavy against his lower back and he can’t stop the whine that leaks from his throat. 

“Do you think you fucking deserve my cock?” Each word is punctuated by a slap of his dick anywhere it can reach. On Chanyeol’s right butt cheek, against his ballsack, on the inside of his thighs. Chanyeol just whimpers, shoulder muscles taunt with tension and trembling, too lost in anticipating the feel of Kyungsoo’s heavy dick against him.

“Do you, whore?” Kyungsoo leans forward, slapping the side of his head with a palm. 

“Yes...No.” Chanyeol slurs, tongue wrapping heavily around the words. His stomach flips and his dick gives a painful throb. He thinks he’s going to be sick with desire and anxiety. He’s not sure which answer Kyungsoo wants. All he knows is that he wants Kyungsoo’s dick to keep touching him. “Yes.”

“You’re pathetic,” Kyungsoo grits out, bringing his dick to rub along the smooth skin of Chanyeol’s ass. 

“You can’t even make up your mind.” Chanyeol bites back the wail threatening to spill from his lips. 

“I should just cum like this. Do you really think you deserve to have me back inside you?” Chanyeol can feel tears pooling in his eyes. He loves the damp glide of Kyungsoo’s dick on his skin, but he needs him inside. He’s broken apart with desire and only Kyungsoo can wash away the pieces, leaving him whole and content again.

Pleas rapidly sift through Chanyeol’s lips like a prayer and Kyungsoo basks in his desperation. He continues rubbing his dick on different parts of Chanyeol’s skin as if in thought. After what feels like an eternity to the wrecked man beneath him, Kyungsoo finally drags his cock back to Chanyeol’s slowly shrinking hole.

“You’re unworthy, but I guess you’ll do.” Chanyeol barely even registers the words or pain of re-entry. All he feels is immense relief at being stuffed to the brim again. 

Kyungsoo coos, bringing a hand up to dance along Chanyeol’s spine. “Your hole’s such a fucking champ.” Goosebumps fan out along Chanyeol's skin. His thigh muscles shake, ass frantically clenching around the dick ramming into him as he drowns in waves of building euphoria.

Kyungsoo wants to draw this out as long as possible, but the vice like grip around his dick and Chanyeol’s incoherent babbling is quickly becoming too much. He’s about to finally bring a hand down to Chanyeol’s neglected dick when the other man suddenly releases with a strangled scream. His ass muscles tighten and grip so hard that Kyungsoo can’t even continue thrusting. He slows his hips, moving them in circles, while he waits for the intensity of the other man’s orgasm to subside a bit. When the muscles finally relax, Kyungsoo begins pressing forward again. 

“How sad, you can’t even get me off before cuming yourself. What good are you?” Kyungsoo scolds, but Chanyeol’s still too far gone to even respond. His giant ears bloom red in embarrassment. 

Kyungsoo's pleased to note that the tight clasp of Chanyeol’s orgasm has brought him back from the edge of his own release, and he delights in the erratic pulses of Chanyeol’s walls around his cock. He’s pretty sure he can last long enough to fuck the whimpering man beneath him into another orgasm. Kyungsoo might not actually be god’s gift to mankind, but he’s certainly god’s gift to Chanyeol.


End file.
